


Doubts

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Matchmaker Ginny Weasley, Off-screen anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Out on a date with Charlie Weasley, Neville can't help but let doubt creep in.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 9





	Doubts

Neville didn't understand why, of all the people Ginny could have set him up with, it had to be her brother Charlie. Not that Charlie wasn't attractive, because he _was_ , but it wasn't like they had much in common. Charlie wrangled dragons; Neville preferred the company of plants. Charlie wore his hair rather long; Neville kept his short. And that was just the start of a long list of differences.

Still, Neville couldn't bear the thought of Charlie reporting back to his sister that he was a boring date, so he tried to muster up his best conversational skills.

"So, erm, do you see much of Ron these days?" he asked after polite introductory chitchat had been exhausted.

Charlie took a sip of beer before answering. "Not really. He's busy with Auror training."

"Right, of course," Neville said, inwardly berating himself for asking such a stupid question. He downed the rest of his wine while racking his brain for something else to say. A moment later, he tried again. "What about Ginny, do you see her much?"

Charlie shrugged. "Yeah, a fair bit. She talks about you a lot."

"She does?" Neville asked, unable to stop the words from leaving his mouth in his surprise.

"Well, yeah, she thinks you're a hero," Charlie said, as if that should be obvious.

Neville could feel the unmistakable signs of a blush coming on and ducked to hide his face. "I'm not a hero," he mumbled. He glanced back up to find Charlie staring intently at him and turned even redder.

"Not a hero, eh?" Charlie said thoughtfully, taking another swig of his drink. "Did you or did you not chop off that snake's head?"

"I did what I had to do. That's all," Neville said, staring back down at his empty glass. He wasn't trying to be modest; that was genuinely how he felt. Why people thought him a hero for doing what needed to be done, he would never comprehend. He was still just Neville — awkward, clumsy, _unfortunate_ Neville.

Charlie didn't seem to be buying it, however. "I dunno, mate, I think that was pretty ballsy."

"I don't really want to talk about it anymore," Neville said abruptly. He hadn't missed the look of admiration on Charlie's face, and it was making him rather uncomfortable. "Sorry," he added quickly. "I would just rather talk about you."

Charlie ran a hand through his hair. "Can't see why, but alright."

"You can't?" Neville was incredulous. "You're—you're _Charlie Weasley_ , you work with one of the most dangerous creatures there is—"

"That's bollocks," Charlie interrupted. "There's loads more dangerous creatures than dragons."

"Alright, but you can't deny that your life is pretty, well, glamorous compared to mine," Neville said.

Charlie laughed, and Neville blushed once more. "Sorry. It's just... I've never seen it that way, you know? It's always just been my calling."

"That's how I feel about my work," Neville told him. "Except no one thinks working with plants is glamorous."

"I do," Charlie said earnestly, leaving Neville feeling a bit lost for words.

"Well, I guess there's a first for everything," he finally said, chuckling nervously. He was enjoying talking to the redhead, but he still felt way out of his depths. Enough so that when he saw Charlie finish the last of his second beer, he stood up and held out his hand. "Thank you for meeting me, Charlie. This was...fun."

Charlie looked surprised. "Leaving already?"

"Yes. I'd love to stay and continue this delightful conversation but…one of my plants is, erm, sick, and needs almost-constant care," Neville lied. It wasn't a complete lie; his beloved _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ had been acting strangely of late.

"Right." Charlie didn't sound totally convinced, but he didn't voice his doubts to Neville. "Well, we should do this again sometime."

Neville blinked. Charlie looked perfectly serious, but he _was_ related to Fred and George...

"I mean it," the older man insisted, seemingly reading his mind. "I'd love to see you again, Neville."

Neville hadn't meant to say it aloud, but it slipped out nonetheless: "Why?"

"There's just something about you," Charlie replied. "I'm not sure I could explain even if I wanted to."

"Oh." Neville wondered if perhaps he had been listening to too many of Ginny's romance novel plots — he had been so sure Charlie was going to extoll his virtues for a good five minutes.

"I was kind of hoping for a bit more than an 'oh,' Neville," Charlie laughed.

"It's not because you think I'm a hero, is it?" Neville bit his lip. He sounded so insecure — Charlie was definitely going to rethink seeing him again.

Charlie leaned over and grabbed his hand, causing him to gasp softly. "Of course not." His eyes searched Neville's, and Neville found himself nodding.

"I'm free most evenings and weekends," he said, smiling shyly.

Charlie grinned. "Perfect."


End file.
